callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grupa Wniebowstąpienie
Grupa Wniebowstąpienie – radziecka grupa naukowców istniejąca w okresie Zimnej wojny. Występują w grze Call of Duty: Black Ops w trybie kampanii dla jednego gracza i w trybie Zombie. Historia Kampania Grupa Wniebowstąpienie została założona prawdopodobnie w 1946 roku i skupiała wokół siebie nazistowskich naukowców, którzy zgodzili się pójść na współpracę z Sowietami po przegranej Niemiec w II wojnie światowej. Pierwszym członkiem grupy był oddany nazista, dr. Friedrich Steiner, który specjalizował się w broni biologicznej (wynalazł zabójczy gaz Nova 6). Pieczę nad grupą sprawował radziecki generał i członek KPZR Nikita Dragowicz, który zamierzał przy pomocy naukowców wynaleźć broń, która w przyszłości pokonałaby Stany Zjednoczone. W późniejszym czasie do grupy werbowano więcej naukowców innych narodowości, np. angielskich czy radzieckich. thumb|123x123px|Logo użyte w misji "[[Dekret prezydenta"]] Po jakimś czasie grupa rozdzieliła się. Część naukowców (gł. radzieckich) skierowano do badań nad rakietami dalekiego zasięgu, a reszta miała za zadanie ulepszać gaz Nova 6 w tajnym ośrodku badawczym na Górze Jamantau na Uralu. Operacja Punkt Zapalny W 1963 roku na teren kosmodromu Bajkonur przedarł się tajny oddział CIA do zadań specjalnych o nazwie Black Ops. ''Ich zadaniem było udaremnienie startu rakiet dużego zasięgu ''Sojuz-1 ''i [[Sojuz Dwa|''Sojuz-2]], ''likwidacja Grupy Wniebowstąpienie i zabójstwo ważnych sowieckich dowódców - gen. mjr. Dragowicza i płk. Krawczenki. Amerykanie po walce przedostali się do sterowni rakiety i zabili część naukowców. Gdy startował ''Sojuz-2 ''jeden z amerykanów wziął wyrzutnię i zestrzelił rakietę. Szczątki ''Sojuza ''spadły na pracownię Grupy Wniebowstąpienie i spowodował pożar. Radzieccy naukowcy spłonęli wtedy żywcem. thumb|189x189px|Naukowcy należący do grupy Czystki w Grupie Dragowicz za wszelką cenę nie mógł pozwolić, by tajemnica o gazie przedostała się w niepowołane ręce (ukrywał to nawet przed radzieckim rządem). Więc gdy któryś z naukowców był już niepotrzebny, zabijano go i ukrywano ciało. W 1966 roku dr. Daniel Clarke zauważył ten proceder i uciekł z ZSRR. Nie zdało się to na wiele, bo dwa lata później Sowieci dopadli go w Hongkongu i tam go zabili. O planie zaatakowania USA przy pomocy gazu wytwarzanego przez Wniebowstąpienie wiedzieli tylko ludzie skupieni wokół Dragowicza, a częściowe informacje posiadał amerykański wywiad. Rozwiązanie Grupy W 1968 roku dr. Friedrich Steiner obawiał się podzielenia losu innych naukowców, więc skontaktował się z członkami jednostki specjalnej Black Ops z USA, którzy właśnie infiltrowali obiekt na Uralu i powiedział im, że rozszyfruje tajne radzieckie kody dot. projektu Nova, jeśli ci go ewakuują z Wyspy Odrodzenia na Morzu Aralskim i uratują go przed Sowietami. Ci się zgodzili. 23 lutego 1968 roku Amerykanie przeprowadzili akcję odbicia Steinera z Wyspy. Nie przypuścili jednak, że jeden z amerykańskich żołnierzy, Alex Mason, przyszedł z innej części wyspy i będąc pod wpływem dawnego radzieckiego prania mózgu zakodował sobie, że musi zabić dr. Steinera. Oszalały Mason zabijał każdego, kto stał mu na drodze. Zastrzelił wtedy nie tylko wielu członków Specnazu, ale i naukowców, którzy przeprowadzali testy Novy 6 na zwierzętach. Reasumując, Mason dotarł do Niemca przed CIA i go zabił. Amerykanie już prawie stracili nadzieję na przerwanie projektu Nova. Dwa dni później Amerykanom udało się odblokować pranie mózgu Masona i ten zlokalizował, skąd Rosjanie przeprowadzą atak gazem Nova. US Army zaatakowała to miejsce i zabiła będącego tam Dragowicza. Tym samym projekt Nova upadł i nie doszło do wojny amerykańsko-radzieckiej. Wcześniej jednak większość (jeśli nie wszyscy) naukowcy Grupy Wniebowstąpienie zginęli, więc grupa najpewniej przestała istnieć. Tryb Zombie W trybie Zombie jest to grupa naukowców założona przez doktora Harveya Yenę w 1946 roku. Stacjonowali oni w Kosmodromie Bajkonur. Pracowali różnymi projektami m.in nad: Urządzeniem Gerscha i Kosmicznymi Małpami. Kiedy Samantha Maxis zaczęła się komunikować z Jurijem Zawojskim, ten przez nią oszalał i zaczął się kłócić z Gerschem. Po uwięzieniu Gerscha w Casimir Mechanis zaatakowały zombie, a on został uwolniony dopiero po przybyciu Oryginalnych Postaci. Po ubłaganiu ich aby został uwolniony dał im machiny śmierci i uciekł. Członkowie Tryb zombie * Harvey Yena * Jurij Zawojski * Gersch Kampania * Michaił Iwanow * Oavail Petrow * Stefan Fedorow * Wiktor Wasiliew * Friedrich Steiner * Lazarus * Church * Daniel Clarke * Willem van der Berg (przypuszczalnie) * Dziesiątki nieznanych naukowców Wynalazki Tryb zombie * Urządzenie Gerscha * Thundergun * Matrioszki Kampania Rakiety ''Sojuz Zaprojektowane w latach 60-tych XX w. rakiety dalekiego zasięgu Sojuz-1 i Sojuz-2 znacznie przewyższały możliwości amerykańskich rakiet, tym bardziej, że według założeń projektu Sojuz Sowieci mogli nimi przenosić głowice atomowe. Aby Związek Radziecki nie zyskał przewagi w zimnej wojnie amerykańscy agenci zniszczyli Sojuza-2, gdy ten startował. Doprowadziło to do częściowego zniszczenia kosmodromu w Bajkonurze. Nad tym projektem pracowała szóstka radzieckich naukowców, która zginęła w 1963 roku. Gaz Nova 6 Bardzo toksyczny i zabójczy gaz Nova 6, który został wynaleziony przez Niemców w okresie zbliżającego się upadku III Rzeszy. Po zakończeniu II wojny światowej projekt wpadł w ręce generała majora Nikity Dragowicza, który postanowił za jego pomocą zaatakować Stany Zjednoczone. Wynalazca gazu Friedrich Steiner postanowił pójść na współpracę z Rosjanami i wraz z kilkoma zwerbowanymi przez komunistów naukowcami opracować nową, stabilniejszą formułę gazu. Cały projekt upadł w 1968, kiedy większość naukowców zginęła z rąk Dragowicza (który dzięki temu chciał utrzymać w tajemnicy pracę nad gazem) lub CIA. Ostatecznie śmierć Dragowicza zaprzepaściła możliwość zaatakowania Stanów Zjednoczonych gazem. Program prania mózgu (do uzupełnienia) Stacje numeryczne (do uzupełnienia) Galeria (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki * Podczas cutscenki przed misją "Dekret prezydenta" można zobaczyć grupę Wniebowstąpienie. Powiedziane jest, że są oni byłymi nazistowskimi naukowcami, jednak ich nazwiska są rosyjskie. * Prawdopodobnie to oni byli odpowiedzialni za radziecki program prania mózgu i tzw. "uśpionych agentów". * Podczas misji "Dekret prezydenta" można zauważyć, że nosili krawaty w różne wzory. en:Ascension Group Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops